The use of sub-atmospheric pressure to treat wounds can be traced back to ancient civilizations. For example, the ancient Chinese used “cupping,” a technique that creates reduced pressure environment by flaming a glass chamber to draw out bad humors from the body. Modern research has revealed that applying reduced pressure to a damaged tissue may have several beneficial effects: 1) a reduced pressure level may lead to retraction of the damaged tissue edges and thus may reduce the defect size and may expedite healing by facilitating wound contraction; 2) the reduced pressure may provide mechanical stimulation to the damaged tissue which may release growth factors at the wound bed to promote healing; 3) the reduced pressure may create suction in the damaged tissue cavity which may remove necrotic tissue from the damaged tissue cavity and may reduce bacterial load; 4) the application of reduced pressure may increase blood flow to the damaged tissue and, which may expedite healing; and 5) reduced pressure may remove granulation inhibiting metalloproteinase enzymes, which may enhance tissue remodeling and healing.
In light of the many benefits of reduced pressure tissue therapy, reduced-pressure wound treatment systems and methods are desirable.